watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Sokura no Kigurumi no Fūsen to Watashi
The ending theme to Episode 11 is "Sokura no Kigurumi no Fūsen to Watashi" (そこらの着ぐるみの風船と私 "A Balloon from an Unknown Costumed Mascot and Me"). It is sung by Koji Ohtawa (大多和 孝治) under the name "Velvet,Kodhy" and an unknown female singer listed as "μ." Shingo Yamasaki (山崎真吾) composed and arranged it as well as wrote the lyrics. This is a version that includes the ending portion of the credits. Lyrics Kanji/Kana= 1 放課後の遊歩道 いつもよりちょっと回り道 笑い合えた事や 不満感じたこと 1,2 着ぐるみにもらった 風船の中(なか)に詰め込む 1 どうもお疲れ様　今日の私 3 部屋に戻ったら　 とりあえずシーツにくるまって フワフワ思う　 今日の出来事もそう ムダじゃないんだ 1,4 明日の天気予報は　 曇りのち晴れと雨 1 それでもさ　精一杯に空を　 見上げていこう 1,4 その時ナミダしても　 いつか出会った全ての 風船達にありがとうと　 言えるように 3,4 ちょこんと手にしてる　 まるく浮かぶその中身は 気持ち一日分　 破裂しそう？ 3 でも次の朝には　 しょんぼり小さくなっちゃうんだ 2 すこし切ないけど　 それが新たな一日の合図だ 3,4 明日の天気予報は　 曇りのち晴れと雨 4 それでもさ　精一杯に空を　 見上げていこう 1,3 雨模様が多いなって いつも思っちゃいがちさ 1,2 気づかない　日だまりも結構　 あるのかな 3 悲しみと一緒に　優しさおぼえて 1 喜びと一緒に ありがとうおぼえる 4 どっちも必要だ　 そこらの着ぐるみの 2 ぬくもりが　 そう教えてくれた気がするんだ ALL 明日の天気予報は　 曇りのち晴れと雨 1,3 それでもさ　精一杯に空 見上げていこう ALL その時ナミダしても　 いつか出会った全ての 2,4 風船達にありがとうと　 言えるように 3 心からそっとありがとうと　 言えるように |-| Romaji= 1 Hōkago no yūhodo itsumo yori chotto mawarimichi warai ae ta koto ya fuman kanjita koto 1,2 Kigurumi ni moratta fūsen no naka ni tsumekomu 1 Dōmo otsukaresama kyō no watashi 3 Heya ni modottara toriaezu SHĪTSU ni kurumatte FUWAFUWA omō kyō no deki goto mo sō MUDA janainda 1,4 Ashita no tenki yohou ha kumori nochi hare to ame 1 Soredemo sa seiippai ni sora wo miagete ikō 1,4 Sono toki namida shitemo itsuka deatta subete no Fūsen tachi ni arigatō to ieru yō ni 3,4 Chokonto te ni shiteru maruku ukabu sono nakami ha Kimochi ichi nichi bun haretsu shi sō? 3 Demo tsugi no asa ni ha shonbori chiisaku nacchau n da 2 Sukoshi setsunai kedo sore ga arata na ichi nichi no aizu da 3,4 Ashita no tenki yohō ha kumori nochi hare to ame 4 Soredemo sa seiippai ni sora wo miagete ikō 1,3 Ame moyō ga ōi natte itsumo omoccha i ga chisa 1,2 Kidzukanai hidamari mo kekkō aru no ka na 3 Kanashimi to issho ni yasashisa wo oboete 1 Yorokobi to issho ni arigatō oboeru 4 Docchi mo hitsuyō da sokora no kigurumi no 2 Nukumori ga sō oshiete kureta ki ga suru n da ALL Ashita no tenki yohō ha kumori nochi hare to ame 1,3 Soredemo sa seiippai ni sora wo miage te ikō ALL Sono toki namida shite mo itsuka deatta subete no 2,4 Fūsen tachi ni arigatō to ieru yō ni 3 Kokorokara sotto arigatō to ieru yō ni |-| English= Walking home alone after school Take the long way, don't mind it being so late. Feeling happy and I'm feeling sad My red balloon will lift that weight. Costumed mascot gave this gift to me Take all my troubles and I'll set them all free! In the balloon they will float away, Thank you for today! Back home in my room down the hall, I lay on the sheets of my soft, warm bed Hug a pillow, rest my head. And I think To myself That this day Wasn't so bad after all! Who cares if tomorrow's weather forecast Brings us rain or shine or skies overcast? From now on I'll keep my head held up on high And keep an eye on the sky. Even if I'm sad remembering when It's so I am sure to tell them again All the floating balloons that have come my way, Thank you for that day! Even though my troubles weigh it down In my room it wants to float to the rooftop Balloons make me happy for today What if it should pop? The next morning I'm not so alone Balloon reminds me that someone out there cares It gets smaller, losing air Even though Balloons shrink It just means Tomorrow's another new day! Who cares if tomorrow's weather forecast Brings us rain or shine or skies overcast? From now on I'll keep my head held up on high And keep an eye on the sky. Even when the rain becomes a downpour, It rains to remind us what the sun's for. When the clouds part, celebrate the sun's bright rays Thank you, sunny days! For me to know if it's kindness true I must recall the sorrow, too. Thank you for that joy you give Seems like we need both to live. Wrapped in the warmth of a gentle hug, You inside a costume snug Not saying a word you seem to say to me It's time to let your heart be free! Who cares if tomorrow's weather forecast Brings us rain or shine or skies overcast? From now on I'll keep my head held up on high And keep an eye on the sky. Even if I'm sad remembering when It's so I am sure to tell them again All the floating balloons that have come my way, Thank you for that day! All the floating balloons that have come my way, Thank you for that day! Notes *Source for the breakdown and title . **1 Female alto 2 Male bass 3 Female soprano (cute :3) 4 Male tenor (Velvet.khodry) **Only two singers are consistently listed as Velvet.khodry and μ, with too many to link listing them as "Velvet.khodryとVelvet.khodryとμとμ." The Greek letter "μ" has the same sound as 無 (ム・''mu'') or "nothingness." *Text in bold is used in the opening theme in the anime. *The only English translation available is a loose fan translation designed to rhyme and fit the music by Saeger Ryman. Title corrected and more correction will be made in the future. Category:Songs